1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a recognition apparatus based on a neural network and a method of training the neural network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A brain contains hundreds of billions of nerve cells, that is, neurons, and neurons are connected to each other in a complex neural network. A neuron shows an intellectual capability, for example, learning or memory, using synapses that exchange signals with thousands of other neurons. A neuron functions as a structural and functional unit of a nervous system and a basic unit of information transfer. A synapse refers to a junction between neurons and a portion in which an axon of one neuron is connected to a dendrite of another neuron. A single neuron is connected to thousands of other neurons via synapses. A spiking neural network (SNN) with an operating scheme similar to that of a biological brain operates based on events, and accordingly is expected to be better in terms of efficiency. However, there is no method of training a multi-layer deep spiking neural network.